Neon Light
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: 'Les lucioles l'entouraient, mesquines. Elles voulaient le voir voler, lui aussi. Créatures inoffensives mais plus mauvaises qu'on ne le pensait. Elles avaient ouvert l'Acte final, elles participaient à l'excipit.' Lire les warnings au début; suicide
Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.

Me revoici, me revoilà avec un OS pas du tout joyeux. Merci de lire la note à la fin -que je juge importante parce que VOILA hein- ainsi que les warnings, patati patatra~

 **Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf est à James Davis, les infos sur les lucioles ont été trouvées sur Vikidia et Science &Vie

Merci à Skayt d'avoir relu ce OS c: (cœur cœur)

 **Warnings** : On aborde ici la _dépression_ , le _suicide_ , la _blasitude_ -Je sais pas du tout comment appeler ça mais je considère qu' _un état blasé est grave_ \- ainsi qu'autres joyeusetés, d'où le **rating M** (je suis prévoyante, on ne sait jamais).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, pour ma part je désespérais de voir un OS où Stiles se suicide, du coup voilà, c'est fait.

Enjoy~

* * *

 _Neon Light_

 **Luciole**

 _Nom scientifique :_ Lampyridae

 _Classification_ : Ordre des Coléoptères.

Comporte plus de 2000 espèces.

[…] L'extrémité de son abdomen est tapissé de photophores, qui permettent sa bioluminescence. Chaque espèce possède son propre signal lumineux.

Commentaire : Cette espèce fait chier.

Les lucioles.

Inoffensives à première vue. Inoffensives dans la nature.

Et pourtant, malgré leur pacifisme, tout est leur faute.

Tout a toujours été leur faute.

La première fois qu'elles étaient apparues, ça avait été le début de la fin.

La première scène du dernier Acte, celui avant que le rideau ne se baisse, laissant la tragédie flotter en l'air.

La première fois qu'elles étaient apparues, elles avaient apporté des embrouilles, des conflits, des ennuis.

Leur rôle avait été de protéger, certes. Elles n'avaient apporté que la destruction.

Qui aurait cru que des êtres sans défense -ou presque- pouvaient être synonyme de destruction ? Porte-parole de la haine ?

Qui aurait cru qu'avec leur arrivée, Stiles se serait retrouvé dans cette merde profonde ?

Qui aurait cru qu'il serait là, à cinq heures du matin, en train de compléter une fiche technique sur cette espèce ?

Premier réveillé, dernier endormi.

Tout simplement car il ne dormait pas.

Il ne dormait plus.

Pas par envie, personne n'arrêtait de dormir par envie.

Pas par obligation, il savait gérer son temps.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Plus.

La nuit, il cauchemardait.

Il revoyait tout ce qu'Elles avaient apporté.

Tout ce qu'Il lui avait fait faire.

Il se souvenait de tout, des sensations, des odeurs, du sentiment de _satisfaction intense_ qu'il avait ressenti.

Il se souvenait de son exaltation lorsqu'il avait enfoncé la lame dans l'estomac de son meilleur ami.

Enfin. S'il pouvait toujours l'appeler comme ça.

Petit à petit, il s'était éloigné.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder son best dans les yeux pas après ça.

Il ne pouvait pas le souiller de tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, pas lui qui était si intègre, qui avait ses principes.

Alors il s'était écarté.

Il avait rompu avec Malia. Trop différents, trop de souffrance, pas assez d'amour.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de confiant, à la base.

Il était devenu quelqu'un de vide, après tout cela.

Il mangeait moins, les insomnies étaient ses amies, il ne comptait plus les marques sur son corps.

Son Adderall était devenu inutile. Il n'écoutait plus, blasé de son état.

Rien n'importait, rien ne comptait.

Surtout pas lui.

Il séchait les entraînements de Lacrosse ou les cours de sport.

Inutiles. Et trop alarmants.

Ses notes chutaient. Harris y allait à cœur joie, mais lui ne répondait pas.

Pourquoi répondre, pourquoi parler ?

Mieux valait se taire et se faire oublier.

Il avait fait des recherches. Il faisait toujours des recherches.

''Dégradation du sommeil ; perte d'appétit ; fatigue ; perte d'efficacité ; soucis de concentration ; sentiment de culpabilité ; négativité et impression d'inutilité''

Et qui était le gagnant ?

Lui.

Peut être se trompait-il dans le diagnostic.

Peut être pas.

Dans tous les cas, de l'argent pour un psychiatre, il n'en avait pas.

Et il ne le croirait pas.

Ils ne se croiraient pas.

C'était devenu impossible.

Impossible à vivre, impossible à ressentir.

Se réveiller après une demi-heure de sommeil, sans expression, parce qu'il a rêvé des meurtres commis ?

Était-ce le Nogitsune ou était-ce lui ?

Qui d'eux deux ?

Sauter la pause déjeuner, changer de parfum et se mettre au fond en classe pour fuir des loups-garous et une banshee ?

Facile à dire, épuisant à faire.

Il était de plus en plus pâle, avait des cernes plus violettes que celles de son Autre.

Mais tous ces jours passés avec Lydia avaient été bénéfiques, le maquillage savait se montrer utile.

Que ce soit pour ses yeux, pour ses bras ou ses poignets.

Il ne faisait que voiler son visage.

Tout cela était trop.

Jouer avait toujours été son fort. Faire comme si tout allait bien aussi.

Mais là ?

Un jour il craqua.

Son père était parti, ne voyant rien.

Il ne voyait jamais rien.

Scott était en sortie surnaturelle au bowling du coin.

Il avait arrêté de demander à Stiles s'il voulait les rejoindre.

Tomber sur sa messagerie tout le temps et se retrouver bloqué à cause d'un cercle de sorbier, non merci.

Stiles avait toujours du sorbier sur lui.

Et à chaque fois qu'un loup l'approchait, il le faisait exploser.

Lydia, l'ignorance lui avait suffit. Elle avait abandonné. Ou œuvrait dans l'ombre.

Peu importait, elle n'avait rien tiré de lui.

Ce jour-là, il était donc seul.

Il était toujours seul.

Il avait passé sa nuit à s'occuper l'esprit, à fuir les souvenirs.

Il sentait toujours le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Son poignet lui demandait de rouvrir les cicatrices de la veille.

Il se retenait.

Il se retenait toujours.

Mais il craqua, violemment.

Il n'avait pas pleuré comme cela depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il ressemblait à un enfant, replié sur lui-même, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues.

Il ressemblait à un enfant, la bouche tordue dans une grimace, le nez coulant.

Il exprimait toutes ses émotions, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, ce qui n'avait pas de mot.

Mais personne n'était là pour le voir.

Personne n'était jamais là.

Avec Scotty, ils s'étaient promis que c'était pour toujours.

Avec Scotty, ils se disaient toujours les moindres soucis.

Mais pas là.

Pas quand il ne pourrait pas comprendre, même avec toute sa bonne volonté.

Pas quand il le jugerait, même s'il avait promis de ne pas le faire.

Pas quand les mots n'étaient pas ce qui l'aiderait, et que les gestes étaient inutiles.

Pas quand le blessé était lui, et que le bourreau était son esprit.

Il passait ses journées dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux sans que cela le gêne.

Pas qu'il s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Ni comme si quelque chose comptait vraiment.

Il passait ses nuits à se répéter que tout était de sa faute, de Leur faute, de Sa faute.

Mais Lui et lui ne faisaient qu'un, et Elles n'avaient fait que prévenir et essayer de tout arrêter.

Il était la victime, il était la cause.

Parfois, il sortait en douce la nuit.

Dangereux, certes.

Mais qu'y a-t-il de plus dangereux que quelqu'un à l'esprit brisé ?

Rien.

Alors il sortait.

Parfois en pyjama, parfois avec les vêtements de la veille.

Il ne dormait pas, de toutes façons.

Ou très peu.

Il se rendait à la falaise de Beacon Hills. Ou au Néméton.

Personne ne le rejoignait, personne ne s'en souciait.

Plus de famille Hale dans les parages, plus de chasseurs pour patrouiller.

Les loups-garous dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles, la Banshee ne prédisait pas sa mort.

Il ne souhaitait pas mourir.

Pas encore.

Il observait la ville, paisible et calme, endormie mais réveillée.

Parfois il restait jusqu'au lever de soleil.

Parfois il partait avant.

D'autres fois il s'endormait, peu inquiet à l'idée de se faire piquer par une bête.

Il s'en fichait de toutes façons.

Il portait toujours une odeur spéciale.

Lui-même la sentait.

Le désespoir, la haine de soi-même, la tristesse.

Elle lui collait à la peau, le suivait, comme une ombre.

Il avait toujours une Ombre.

Son rythme de vie était brisé, son corps ne pouvait pas le supporter, son esprit avait déjà abandonné.

Il mangeait rarement, mais assez pour pouvoir tenir une journée de cours.

Enfin. Maintenant c'était devenu assez.

Il en avait marre.

De tout.

De rien.

De lui.

D'eux.

D'Elles, de Lui. De chacun, de personne.

Il en avait assez d'en avoir assez.

Alors il planifia.

Tout, le jour, l'heure, l'endroit.

Trois jours après la pleine lune.

Les loups-garous étaient épuisés. Et autour de la maison de chacun, il plaça une barrière de sorbier. Discrètement.

Il appela Lydia, jouant le paniqué. Elle le fit se calmer et lui dit de venir chez lui.

Alors il vint.

Elle lui proposa à boire. Il accepta, et, prétextant un besoin de bouger, alla les servir.

Naïve, la Banshee. Naïve.

Il lui servit du jus, dissout un somnifère dedans, et se prit de l'eau gazeuse.

Il se confia à elle, le temps que le médicament fasse effet.

Cela lui fit du bien, certes.

Mais pas assez.

C'était comme mettre du scotch sur une vitre brisée.

Inutile.

Il la coucha dans son lit, dernier signe d'affection de sa part.

Il ne s'excusa pas, il n'avait pas à le faire.

Il ne les accusa pas. Ils avaient essayé.

Il partit juste, en direction de la falaise.

La première fois qu'il avait vu les lucioles, il n'était déjà plus lui-même.

Il les avait juste écrasées dans sa main.

Vulgaires insectes, inoffensives face à lui.

Mais ça avait été leur faute, dans tous les cas.

Leur faute, ou sa faute ?

Il ne savait plus. N'avait pas envie de réfléchir.

Il les haïssait, dans tous les cas.

Pour ne pas l'avoir marqué, pour ne pas être arrivées à temps.

Le début de sa Fin avait été marqué par elles.

Le début de sa Fin…

Il arriva à la réserve.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, maintenant.

A force d'y aller, à force de se perdre.

Il marcha, détendu.

Personne ne le retiendrait.

Et quand bien même ils essaieraient, ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Une luciole s'éleva, créature moqueuse.

Elle illumina l'endroit, faiblement éclairé par la lune.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, elles apparaissaient.

Petites, moyennes.

Leurs intensités lumineuses variaient.

Créatures mauvaises.

Tout le long du chemin elles l'accompagnèrent.

Public dévoué, près à voir la sentence être exécutée.

Il était son propre bourreau, elles seraient les spectatrices.

Il finit par y arriver, à la falaise.

L'ambiance était sinistre, la Nature savait.

Pas un souffle de vent, la lumière donnait aux arbres une ombre funeste.

Triste tableau pour un triste dessein.

Elles s'excitaient, les mauvaises.

Elles attendaient l'Heure, dansant dans l'air de manière plus saccadée.

Elles étaient en rythme, les unes avec les autres, mouvant sur une musique qu'elles seules connaissaient.

Elles patientaient.

Stiles s'assit sur le rebord.

Que la falaise s'effrite ou pas, dans tous les cas il comptait mourir.

Il consulta sa montre. 23H55.

Le Temps se jouait de lui, il avançait lentement.

Les aiguilles semblaient ralentir.

Et il craqua.

Encore.

Son masque se fissura. Les larmes menacèrent de couler.

Sa lèvre trembla, il la mordilla dans l'espoir de se calmer.

Son souffle devint saccadé, ses épaules se levant de plus en plus vite.

Et elle tomba, la première larme.

Elle amena avec elle ses comparses.

Il sanglota, sans bruit.

Petit à petit, l'intensité augmenta, et il gémissait, pitoyablement.

Il entendit un cri.

Lydia s'était réveillée.

Trop tard, cela se passera quand même.

23h58

Rien ne lui avait paru aussi lent que le temps en ce moment.

Les lucioles continuaient de danser, certaines se détachant du groupe pour voler près de lui.

Il les chassa de la main.

Qu'elles aillent se faire voir, ces salopes.

Il ne voulait pas d'elles maintenant.

Elles étaient arrivées trop tard.

Ils arriveraient trop tard.

Il contempla la ville, et sourit à travers ses larmes.

Elle lui manquerait peut être. Ou peut être pas.

Vie après la mort, ou seulement des asticots, dans tous les cas il serait loin de ça.

Loin de son esprit, loin de ses souvenirs, loin de sa tristesse et de ses blessures.

Il serait proche de sa mère, d'Allison et de tous les morts qui lui devaient leurs trépas.

23h59

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Elles continuaient leur manège, les lucioles.

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, les écraser une par une.

Méchanceté gratuite, vengeance injustifiée.

Il s'approcha un peu du bord, craignant ne plus avoir la force.

Il imaginait ses anciens amis s'activer pour le retrouver.

Peut être. Ou peut être pas.

Si ça se trouve, ils s'en fichaient complètement, étant donné qu'il les avait laissés.

Dans tous les cas, rien ne changerait.

Il sauterait, peut importe les conséquences.

Il avait pensé à son père. Il s'en remettrait, comme il s'était remis de la mort de sa femme.

Il avait pensé à ses amis. Ils iraient mieux, comme après la mort d'Erica et Boyd.

Ils l'oublieraient, dans tous les cas.

Il ne serait qu'un mirage, un souvenir vite relégué en arrière pensée.

Il causerait de la peine, de la douleur, de l'incompréhension.

Mais il ne pouvait plus.

Il ne pouvait plus vivre en se disant qu'il avait tué tout ce monde.

Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ses insomnies, son appétit manquant et son état blasé.

Il ne pouvait plus sourire, il ne pouvait plus rire.

Seulement pleurer et se maudire.

A court terme ?

Ç'aurait été parfait.

Mais impossible.

Rien ne s'essoufflait avec le temps.

On trouvait juste un moyen de remettre les choses à plus tard.

Que faire quand plus rien ne fonctionnait ?

Certainement beaucoup de choses.

Il avait étudié la situation.

En long.

En large.

En travers.

Et cette seule et unique solution lui était parvenue.

Pas la meilleure, mais celle qui durerait.

00h00

Il leva les yeux une dernière fois sur la ville, et contempla ses lumières.

Adieu, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Les lucioles l'entouraient, mesquines.

Elles voulaient le voir voler, lui aussi.

Il s'approcha encore, faisant fi du bruissement de feuilles derrière lui.

Ainsi la Banshee avait réussi. Elle avait rassemblé tout le monde.

Rien ne pouvait ébranler sa volonté, cependant.

Pas même leur présence, encore moins l'idée qu'ils ne voudraient pas sa mort.

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre.

Alors il ne les comprendrait pas.

Les lucioles se firent plus pressantes.

Là au début, là à la fin.

Créatures inoffensives mais plus mauvaises qu'on ne le pensait.

Elles avaient ouvert l'Acte final, elles participaient à l'excipit.

Il sauta.

* * *

Note 1 (l'inutile) : J'ai eu beau faire et refaire de la mise en page, FF me compacte tout comme une boîte de sardine. Grr.

Note 2 (l'obvious): Le suicide n'est pas la solution, quand bien même vous vous sentez comme Stiles -en matière de symptômes etc- ce n'est pas du tout la meilleure manière d'arranger les choses. Tout finit par aller mieux (et là vous vous direz, ça va, on entend ça tout le temps, c'est bidon. Eh bah non, ça l'est pas.)

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


End file.
